Conventional hydrophilic revetment blocks are limited to a certain function, to name a few, wave dissipation, stairs offering, bank protection, etc., and are constructed focused only on each of the functions. Thus, they lack versatility.
To give specific examples, the revetment block disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0262814 is a hydrophilic stand constructed on seashore or lakeshore. Its main purpose is to offer stairs by which people can travel conveniently and it does not consider the function of flora protection or fish protection. Korean Utility Model No. 20-0224547 discloses a hollow block which offers protection of lakeshore from waves of the high seas while providing stairs. However, it does not provide flora protection or fish protection.
Korean Patent No. 10-0243778 discloses a square block which offers space for water plants and fish so that sunlight may arrive underwater ground through a hole formed in the block. But, it neither provides stairs or space for plants nor offers sufficient wave dissipation. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0032694 discloses a revetment block constructed on the slope of lakeshore in the form of stairs. It provides a certain extent of wave dissipation function through circular seawater passage holes and offers a convenient travel route for people. But, it does not provide space for plants or fish. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1997-001750 discloses a penetration type concrete block and stairs using the block. The patent has been partly applied in Korea. Although the passage formed in the block offers wave dissipation and traveling route for people, space for plants or fish is not adequately provided.
There are several other hydrophilic revetment blocks, but none offers the various functional advantages provided by the present invention. For this reason, environmental organizations are hostile to most of seashore or river bed constructs.